The present invention is directed to a device for cutting a discharge nozzle of a capsule containing a plastic mastic.
Generally, capsules for plastic adhesives, sealants or fillers are made partly or completely of synthetic plastic material. To avoid any premature reaction or discharge of the material from the capsule, as a rule, the capsules are provided with a closed discharge nozzle. Consequently, when the material is to be used, the discharge nozzle on the capsule must be opened so that the contents can be pressed out. The discharge nozzle is opened by cutting off its end portion. In the past such a cutting step has been carried out with a knife or a fine saw. Even if a suitable bearing surface is available, the cutting operation is very laborious and time-consuming.